Um amor sempre vence tudo
by Mah Lestrange e Mille-Chang
Summary: Duas garotas chegam a Hogwarts. Uma vai para a sonserina e outra para a Corvinal. Ambas encontram os amores de suas vidas. E quando terminarem Hogwarts, vão ajudar a enfrentar Voldemort? R&R [COMENTEM] PlIxXxXxXx! [Capítulo 3 no ar!]
1. A ida para Hogwarts

Capítulo 1 – A ida para Hogwarts  
  
Nota: Mille-Chang - Oiiii! Bom aqui tem a minha 4ª fic. Essa eu faço com a minha miguxa Marcella. Espero que gostem, e leiam também: Um grande amor.  
Beijos!  
  
Marcella Lestrange- Hey! What's up? Hehehe... Essa é minha 3ª fic u.u, mas nenhuma AINDA publicada... Hehe... Espero que gostem O.o Lot Of Kisses 4 All My Fans (huahahua... zoa, zoa)  
  
Agradecimento: A Mila por ter betado nossa fic! Beijussss  
  
--------------  
  
Harry acabara de acordar, e estava muito feliz, pois finalmente voltaria para Hogwarts. Após tomar um banho, foi para a cozinha tomar seu café da manhã. Duda, como sempre, começou com as implicações idiotas dele. Mas Harry estava tão feliz que nem ligava, não que da outras vezes ele ligasse, mas dessa vez parecia que o primo nem tinha começado a perturbá-lo. Ele já tinha as malas todas prontas e logo após o café, foi direto para King's Cross. Ao chegar em King's Cross, encontrou Rony junto com o resto da família e Hermione. Foram juntos até o trem e procuraram uma cabine vazia, e demoraram a achar uma, no meio do caminho pararam para ver uma cena um tanto engraçada, Malfoy estava em uma cabine com Craybe e Goyle praticamente expulsando Pansy da cabine. Acharam uma no final do trem, se sentaram e começaram a conversar.  
Depois de um tempo, Cho aparece na porta da cabine com uma pessoa ao lado.  
  
- Olá! Podemos nos sentar aqui? O resto do trem está lotado.  
  
- Claro! – Harry respondeu. Cho e a Garota entraram na cabine e se sentaram.  
  
Todos olhavam para a garota, até que Cho se tocou.  
  
- Ah, desculpem. Essa é minha prima que veio para Londres e como vocês podem ver, veio para Hogwarts. Chama-se Camille. – Disse Cho sorrindo.  
  
Camille tinha olhos cor-de-mel, cabelos pretos longos e meio ondulados, esbelta e era um pouco mais alta que Cho.  
  
- Prazer. – Disse Camille meio vermelha.  
  
- Prazer. – Responderam os três sorrindo.  
  
Harry estava impressionado com a beleza da prima de Cho. Camille avistou uma grande amiga e acenou para ela. Minutos depois escutou um garoto falando:  
  
- Sente-se aqui. – A amiga virou para Camille.  
  
- Ops... Agora já era miga. – Camille sorriu vendo a cara que a amiga deu para o garoto.  
  
- Quem era Mille?  
  
- Marcella Lestrange.  
  
- Lestrange? Ela é parente da Belatriz. - Falou Harry.  
  
- Ela é parente dela sim. – Cho falou.  
  
- Não. Quer dizer, não é de sangue. – Camille falou para eles.  
  
- Se ele é bonito, pode contar que a Mah vai investir nele.  
  
- Ela vai se arrepender.  
  
- Por que acha isso Cho?  
  
- Eu não acho Mille, tenho certeza, ele é muito chato...  
  
- Idiota, infantil...  
  
- Tá bom Harry, acho que ela entendeu o recado. – Hermione falou, Camille e Cho riram.  
  
Ficaram uns tempos em silêncio, até que Camille falou.  
  
- Cho, o que você andou conversando com minha mãe?  
  
- Como sabe que eu conversei com ela?  
  
- Conta de telefone, você ligou mais de cinco vezes para ela!  
  
- Duas querendo falar com você, mas uma certa pessoa nunca estava em casa.  
  
- Ah... Eu estava indo comprar o material.  
  
- Dois dias de compras? Eu fico apenas algumas horas.  
  
- Cho, não é nada do que você está pensando.  
  
- Sua mãe está pensando o mesmo.  
  
- Ela sempre acha que estou namorando. Eu sai com umas amigas também, me despedir. Afinal, sabe lá Merlin quando vou poder voltar lá.  
  
- Vai ficar aqui para sempre?  
  
- É bem provável.  
  
- Mas quando eu fizer umas viagens para lá eu te levo junto.  
  
- Tá bom. – Camille sorriu.  
  
O resto da vigem eles foram conversando animadamente, Rony, agora bem mais animado, fazia piadas sem parar, fazendo todos rirem muito, principalmente Cho. E se tinha uma coisa que não saia da cabeça de Camille era "Meu Deus, esse garoto é muito lindo! Como Cho tem sorte de ser amiga de um gato como esse". Falou se referindo a Harry. Que percebeu que ela olhava para ele sem nem piscar e a encarou, ela apenas sorriu. "Legal, muito legal!". Disse ela para si mesma. E se despediram.  
--------------  
  
Enquanto Draco Malfoy estava expulsando de seu vagão, entra uma garota com cabelos muito lisos e brilhantes, castanho claro. Sua pele era clara, e seus olhos eram de um verde muito intenso. Sua altura era mediana, e era muito esbelta, de repente a tal menina deu um sorriso. Draco, já hipnotizado, vira-se rapidamente para saber para quem a garota está rindo, e apenas avista uma menina sentada ao lado de Cho, acenando freneticamente, e como num piscar de olhos, Draco diz:  
  
- Oi! Sente-se aqui, se quiser!  
  
A menina em questão então olhou para Draco e abriu um sorriso. Sentou, e começou a organizar suas malas no chão.  
  
-Então... Você é nova aqui, suponho. Qual seu nome?  
  
- Marcella Lestrange, prazer, e você?  
  
- Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Hmmm...  
  
- Você é parente de Belatriz Lestrange?!  
  
- Não. Pelo menos não de sangue, ela é uma Lestrange apenas por casamento, com o meu tio, hehehe... Mas na verdade, como você deve saber, ela é uma Black.  
  
- Então de uma forma ou de outra não somos parentes, não é?  
  
- Exatamente, Malfoy!  
  
- Me chame de Draco - ele sorri  
  
- Você tem quantos anos?  
  
- 16 e você?  
  
- Também! Espero ir pra Sonserina... A propósito, qual é sua casa?  
  
- Sonserina!  
  
- Hehehe... Interessante...  
  
- Pois é - ambos riram  
  
- Você veio da onde?  
  
- Beauxbaton, na França, sabe.  
  
- Sei sim. Seus pais vieram transferidos?  
  
- Sim, meu pai trabalha no ministério.  
  
- O meu também!  
  
- Hehehe...  
  
- Quem era aquela menina que acenou pra você?  
  
- Camille Chang, prima da Cho Chang.  
  
- Ahn... E já está com o Potter!  
  
- É, realmente. E com a Granger.  
  
- Como você sabe dela?  
  
- A Cho me falou sobre ela...  
  
- Ah... Imagino o que eles devem estar pensando de você estar aqui, né?  
  
- É... Mas quem se importa? - Ambos riram - Quem é aquela menina que estava aqui antes de eu chegar?  
  
- Pansy Parkinson.  
  
- Sua namorada?  
  
- Não, nunca!  
  
- Pensei...  
  
- Pensou errado – Completou Draco  
  
Ela riu, e ele também.  
  
- Chegamos em Hogwarts, finalmente!  
  
- Pois é. Vou te ajudar a levar os malões, tá?  
  
- Não precisa!  
  
- Precisa sim!  
  
- Ok, então.  
  
Draco então foi levando os malões e eles conversavam muito.  
  
- Bem, agora vou ser selecionada...  
  
- Boa sorte! Até mais!  
  
- Até!  
  
Marcella se encaminhou até a fila dos principiantes e transferidos, e logo encontrou Camille, sua amiga.  
  
- Miga...  
  
- Oi.  
  
- Acho que vou ter um treco. E se eu for selecionada para outra casa.  
  
- Viva com isso.  
  
- Ah... Que belo apoio moral. – Camille falou sarcasticamente. Marcella riu.  
  
Dumbledore deu todos os avisos e Minerva começou a chamar os alunos pelos nomes.  
  
- Wegner, Sarah.  
  
Uma garotinha baixinha e gordinha andou em direção a cadeira, se sentou e esperou o Chapéu Seletor falar em que casa ela havia ficado.  
  
- Lufa-lufa!  
  
A garotinha, antes assustada, estava alegre e corria até a mesa da Lufa-lufa. Mais alguns nomes foram ditos antes de chegar o de Camille.  
  
- Chang, Camille.  
  
Camille foi andando até a cadeira. Harry estava olhando para ela, pedindo para ela ir para a Grifinória, mas seus pedidos não foram atendidos, soube disso quando ouviu o Chapéu Seletor dizer:  
  
- Corvinal!  
  
Cho tinha que admitir estava muito contente de ir para aquela casa, não era a casa do "gatinho", mas era a casa que ela tanto amava. Então ela foi andando até a mesa da casa se sentando ao lado de Cho.  
Mais algumas pessoas foram chamadas e selecionadas para as suas casas até que foi a vez de Marcella ser chamada.  
  
- Lestrange, Marcella.  
  
Ela foi andando, bem mais calma que Camille, até o banco e a cena que algumas das pessoas já tinham visto, se repetiu. Antes de o chapéu ser colocado totalmente na cabeça de Marcella, ele já anunciou.  
  
- Sonserina!  
  
Camille já sabia que a amiga ia para aquela cara, tinha essa impressão. E estava totalmente certa. Marcella foi andando até a mesa da casa dela, Draco que tinha Pansy ao lado, a empurrou para dar espaço para Marcella sentar. Ela se sentou ao lado dele, e Pansy a olhou com cara de "Espere, porque sua morte já vem".  
  
E Marcella retribuiu ao olhar com uma "Duvido... Porque a sua vem logo, logo, mais tarde do que o esperado...".  
  
- Parabéns! – Ele riu - Sabia que você viria pra cá!  
  
- É... Fiquei feliz mesmo, muito, muito feliz...  
  
--------------  
  
E o jantar foi servido, todos começaram a comer. O resto do jantar, Camille e Harry trocaram olhares, Draco e Marcella conversavam animadamente.  
  
Depois Harry acabou encontrando com Camille na porta do Salão Principal.  
  
- Oi.  
  
- Oi. – Respondeu ela meio tímida.  
  
- Quer companhia para ir até o seu salão?  
  
- Você sabe onde fica?  
  
- Sim, ano passado ia para lá com Rony, Hermione e Cho estudar.  
  
- Ah sim... Claro. Afinal, posso aprender como se chega até lá. – Eles dois riram.  
  
Começaram a andar e a conversa não parou.  
  
- Você conheceu Cho como?  
  
- Por um jogo de Quadribol.  
  
- Quadribol? Você joga Quadribol?  
  
- Jogo sim. Sou apanhador da minha casa.  
  
- Ai que legal! Eu nunca me dei muito bem com uma vassoura.  
  
- Só não diga que saiu voando descontroladamente. – Disse ele se lembrando da primeira aula de vôo que ele teve, com Neville voando descontroladamente na vassoura. Ela riu.  
  
- Não, não... Não cheguei a esse ponto. Mas cai todas as vezes que tentei. – Ela riu para si mesma.  
  
- Se quiser, eu posso tentar te ensinar.  
  
- Será que você vai ter essa paciência? Meu primo falou o mesmo, parou no mesmo dia. – Ela falou se lembrando do primo desistindo.  
  
- Bom, vale a pena tentar, não é?  
  
- É... Se você conseguir te dou um presente! – Ele riu e ela apenas sorriu para ele.  
  
- Que presente você daria?  
  
- Não sei... Talvez algo relacionado a Quadribol. Gosta de ler?  
  
- Nem um pouco.  
  
- Já vi que livro não serviria.  
  
- Você gosta?  
  
- Depende muito do livro, não são todos os que eu gosto. Mas quando gosto não paro de ler.  
  
- Já descobri um presente bom para você. – Ela riu.  
  
- É verdade... Mas eu não descobri um certo para você.  
  
- Não precisaria. - Ele sorriu para ela. – Pronto chegamos.  
  
- Pelo menos a senha eu sei! – Ela riu. – Obrigada!  
  
- Foi um prazer.  
  
- Am... Então... Até amanhã.  
  
- Até. – Ela foi andando e ele a olhou até ela sumir, depois foi andando para a sua casa.  
  
--------------  
  
No caminho, Marcella e Draco vão conversando.  
  
- Nossa, aqui é bem bonito, né?  
  
- Se você acha isso aqui bonito, vai achar lindo o Salão Comunal! - ambos riram.  
  
- Você joga quadribol?  
  
- Aham, sou apanhador da Sonserina, aliás, nosso treino é amanhã, você quer assistir?  
  
- Claro!  
  
- Tudo bem então.  
  
Eles entram no Salão Comunal  
  
- Hum... Aqui é bem... Verde...  
  
Ambos riram muito  
  
- Ta cansada, né?  
  
- To sim, um pouco. Vou dormir, amanhã a gente se fala, tá?  
  
- Te espero aqui em baixo às 8:00  
  
- Ok!  
  
Marcella da um beijo ba bochecha de Draco, ele fica vermelho e ela vai embora. 


	2. Uma notícia muito boa

Capítulo 2 – Uma notícia muito boa

No dia seguinte, todos tinham acordado de bom humor, tomaram banho e foram para o café. Camille foi junto com Cho, no meio do caminho encontraram Harry, Rony e Hermione que conversavam animadamente.

- Olá pessoal! – Disse Cho se aproximando deles.

- Olá Cho! – Responderam os três juntos.

Camille tinha parado um pouco atrás, pois tinha esbarrado em uma menina.

- Desculpa! – Disse Camille olhando para a garota.

- Ah, que nada! – Disse a menina que era ruiva e do mesmo tamanho de Camille – A culpa também foi minha. Ei... Você é uma das duas garotas que entraram esse ano, né?

- Ah sim...

- Sou Larissa Loston, mas pode me chamar de Lary.

- Sou Camille Chang, mas prefiro que me chamem de Mille.

- Tudo bem Mille, sou da mesma casa que você e do mesmo ano.

- Não tinha te visto.

- Ontem cheguei tarde no dormitório.

- Ah tá. Explicou.

- Mille, já está fazendo amizade? – Disse Cho, andando até a prima com os três (Harry, Rony e Hermione) atrás.

- Pode-se dizer que sim Cho. – Respondeu Larissa ao invés de Cho.

- Bom, estou morrendo de fome, vamos? – Cho disse e todos concordaram.

- O que vocês acham de tomarem café da manhã lá na nossa mesa? – Propôs Rony, assim que chegaram ao salão principal.

- Você aceita Mille?

- Não vejo porque não.

- Então vamos. – Eles foram andando até a mesa da Grifinória e se sentaram.

Camille se sentou ao lado de Harry, e do outro lado estava Hermione entre Rony e Cho. Dumbledore se levantou e Minerva chamou a atenção de todos.

- Bom dia a todos! Semana que vem, para ser mais exato no dia sete, haverá um Baile. Que começará às nove horas da noite e não tem hora para acabar. No dia seguinte não terá aulas. – Todos do salão comemoraram, Dumbledore observou a felicidade de todos. E pediu silêncio para poder continuar. – Por tanto vão arranjando seus pares. – E se sentou.

Rony que recomeçou a conversa.

- Harry, o treino de Quadribol é quando mesmo?

- Só semana que vem.

- Você também joga? – Perguntou Camille.

- Sim, sou goleiro.

- Harry me contou que vai tentar te ensinar a voar em uma vassoura Mille. – Disse Hermione.

- Ele vai? Tem certeza? Você vai ter que ter toda a paciência possível. – Falou Cho olhando para ele.

- Vale a pena tentar, né? – Ele respondeu sorridente – Também se conseguir ela vai ficar me devendo um presente!

- O que?

- É pri, disse a ele que se ele conseguisse daria um presente a ele.

- Aposto que vai desistir em menos de uma semana.

- Eu não duvido nada que ele consiga ensinar a ela e que terá muita paciência. – Disse Rony que já percebera que o amigo tinha gostado de Camille.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – Perguntou uma confusa Hermione.

- Nada Mione. Foi só um comentário.

Nenhum deles falou sobre o Baile no café.

Marcella, após o banho, encontrou Draco e os dois foram juntos até o café. Foram conversando. Pansy quando viu os dois juntos, foi correndo até Draco.

- Draquinho!!!!! – Disse ela agarrando Draco no pescoço.

- Sai Parkinson! – Disse ele tirando o braço da garota de seu pescoço – Estou muito ocupado agora. Ou será que não percebeu?

- Draquinho, o que está acontecendo com você?

- Não está acontecendo nada comigo. E do mesmo jeito, isso não te interessa. Agora me deixa em paz e voltar aos meus afazeres! – Pansy olhou com muita raiva para Marcella que mandou um tchauzinho, o que fez ela quase sair atrás de Marcella ou jogar um feitiço.

"Ai essazinha aí não perde por esperar! Como ela se atreve a roubar o Draco de mim? Quem ela acha que eu sou? Uma boba qualquer? Não, não querida, eu ainda me vingo de você!" Pansy pensava. E foi bufando para o salão principal.

- Nossa, hein, que desesperada essa aí! – Disse Marcella, sarcasticamente.

-Pois é... Ela te odeia...

- Porque ela te ama...

- Não viaja, Marcella, ela é muito chata!

- Pode até ser, o chata eu concordo, maluca também mais que ela gosta de você, e me odeia eu tenho certeza...

- Ahh...

- Que foi?

- Nada... Ambos riram

- Marcella?

- Que foi? – Disse Marcella que ia começar a comer

- Você quer ir ao baile comigo? Ele ficara muito vermelho

- Hm, claro! Hehehe! Eles riram, ambos envergonhados

- E a Pansy? Ela vai me matar! Huahahuauh!

- Ah, deixa ela. Problema dela. Invejosa. Ele riu

- É, né. Mas vamos comer que a gente tem que aula agora?

- Sim. Herbologia... Com a Grifinória, que saco!

- Hm, pois é. Saco mesmo. Aliás, que horas nós temos poções?

- Logo após!

- Que bom!

- Você gosta de poções, Marcella?

- Gosto e você?

- Também!

Eles comeram e logo após se encaminharam para aula de Herbologia.

Harry Rony e Hermione foram para a aula de Herbologia. Hoje a aula seria sobre Hurupink, uma erva que cura os machucados mais profundos.

- Boa tarde a todos. Hoje iremos aprender sobre as Hurupink. Alguém sabe me dizer o que são e para que servem? – Hermione levanta a mão – Senhorita Granger.

- Hurupink é uma erva que cura os machucados mais profundos.

- Muito bem. Mais dez pontos para Grifinória. – Falou a professora olhando para todos os alunos – A Hurupink é muito usada por curandeiros do St. Mungus...

Harry estava louco para ir para a próxima aula, que era de DCAT além de ser sua matéria preferida e a aula era junto com a Corvinal, podia ter algo melhor? Sim! O que? Brevemente ele iria saber.

O resto da aula passou rápido e quando se deu conta estava entrando na sala de aula de DCAT. Para melhorar Camille sentou na frente dele junto de Hermione. Conversavam animadamente antes da aula começar.

- Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é tudo, não acha?

- Concordo Mione, mas prefiro feitiços.

- Quando sair da escola pensa em ser o que?

- Não sei... Vai depender muito... Talvez aurora ou professora e você?

- O mesmo, mas prefiro ser aurora. Harry quer ser auror e Rony também.

- Seria bem legal.

Elas pararam de conversar assim que o professor entrou.

- Mille? – Ela olhou para trás.

- Conte-me tudo, não me esconda nada. – Ele a olhou com uma cara meio estranha, ela riu. – Fala Harry.

- Agora não dá, mas depois da aula me espera ali fora, tá bom?

- Claro!

A aula foi muito divertida, aprenderam muitas coisas e para completar a felicidade de Harry, tinha trabalho em grupo, e o grupo dele era nada mais, nada menos que: Ele, Rony, Hermione e Camille. O dia dele estava ótimo. A aula terminou e Camille ficou esperando Harry sair da sala. Ele demorou um pouco, tinha conversado com o professor.

- Desculpe a demora.

- Tudo bem. – Ela sorriu e ele retribuiu o sorriso. – O que você queria falar.

- Eu queria saber se você... – Ele a olhou nos olhos – Gostaria de ir ao baile comigo. – Ela o olhou meia vermelha, igual a ele e sorriu.

- Adoraria! – Ele sorriu.

- Quer companhia até o salão principal?

- Quero sim.

E eles foram andando até o salão principal. Conversando e se divertindo como sempre. Draco e Marcella faziam o mesmo. Harry se segurava para não beijar Camille. Assim que chegaram ao salão principal cada um foi para sua mesa. Harry ao se sentar começou a conversar.

- Harry, ela aceitou?

- Sim Rony. – Disse um Harry extremamente feliz.

- Harry... Você tá gostando da Mille? – Hermione perguntou e Harry a olhou.

- Acho que sim Mione.

- Harry! Isso é maravilhoso! – Disse Hermione se levantando e correndo até Cho.

- Ela tá cada vez pior, né?

- Tenho que concordar Rony.

Na mesa da corvinal...

- Cho, vem, preciso falar com você agora! – Disse Hermione puxando a amiga. – Mille fique aqui, não saia daí mesmo, tá?

- Tá...

Cho e Hermione fofocavam alguma coisa olhavam de Harry para Camille, de Camille para Harry.

- O QUE?

- Calma Cho! – e continuou. Ambas estavam muito felizes. Depois disso Cho voltou a se sentar e Hermione voltou para a mesa da Grifinória.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada Mille... Bom, eu vou indo, vem comigo?

- Uhum. – Ela pegou sua mochila e saiu com a amiga.

Na mesa da Grifinória...

- Ela é linda demais, né?

- Harry... Sei que não podia estar te contando isso, mas não consigo ficar sem contar!

- Conte.

- Você me promete que não vai contar a NINGUÉM e vai ficar agindo como se NÃO soubesse de NADA?

- Tá bom. Conta logo! Me deixou curioso.

- A Camille, também tá super a fim de você!

- Sério? – Ele a olhou quase explodindo de alegria.

- Sim!

- Eu não acredito!

- Pode acreditar! Ela rejeitou cinco convites para ir ao baile para ver se você pedia! – Harry estava tão feliz que tinha vontade de pular e de contar a todos sobre o quanto amava ela.

- Ela sabe que eu a amo?

- Não... E era para você não saber de nada! Deixar as surpresas para o baile, mas eu não agüentei!

- Que bom.

- Ok Romeu, agora vamos para a aula. – Falou Rony se levantando seguido de Harry e Hermione.

Como tudo podia estar dando tão bem para ele? Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Estava totalmente feliz!

Na mesa da Sonserina conversavam outros dois apaixonados, Draco e Marcella.

- Então, eu já encomendei meu vestido... Ele é...

- Não me conte, quero surpresa!

Os dois riram

- E você vai como?

- Você vai ver...

- Ah...

- Você é amiga da Chang?

- Qual das "Chang's"?

- A novata...

- Camille?

- Acho que é!

- Sou sim...

- Hm... Ela é o Potter vão juntos ao baile, não é?

- Creio que sim, eles não se desgrudam, né? Aliás, a Pansy te convidou para ir ao baile com ela, né?

- Uhum. Mas eu recusei, óbvio.

- Ah bom! Hehehehe! Eu também fui chamada por um dos Weasley, acho que o nome é Fred ou Jorge, e por dois sonserinos que nem ao menos eu sei os nomes...

- Ah... O que você disse a eles?

- Eu? Ah, disse que tinha companhia...

- Hehehehe... Devem estar todos com inveja...

- Por quê?

- Porque você é linda...

- Pááára...

- Ta, você fica envergonhada, mas é verdade. E eu me sinto orgulhoso disso.

Ambos riram

- O que a Pansy e aquela Bulstrode te disseram ontem?

- A cara de buldogue e sua fiel escudeira cara de sapo? Ah sei... A Parkinson me disse pra abrir olho porque você era dela e que não ia ser uma novata que ia roubar isso, e eu respondi que não ia ser uma buldogue que ia entrar no meu caminho...

- Nossaaaaaa! Adorei! Ela ficou com a cara no chão, né?

- É... Garota abusada...

- Hahahahaha! Mas é verdade... Mesmo.

- Hummm... Depois do almoço a gente tem aula de feitiços com a Corvinal, e logo depois o seu treino...

- Que você vai, né?

- Claro...

- Ah sim! - Ele sorriu satisfeito.

- Aliás, o jogo é depois de amanhã, né? Sonserina versus Grifinória... Que perfeito...

- Pois é. Espero que você vá.

- Vou sim. Tomara que fique frio...

- Por quê?

- Ah, eu to a fim de pôr o cachecol... Verde e prata.

- Hehehehehehehe... É bonito mesmo, mas no jogo é ruim, pelo frio!

- Então, que fique tempo estável, não quero que isso atrapalhe...

- Hehehehe...

- Bem, vamos...

- Ok.

Eles foram para a aula juntos. Na aula, Marcella sentou atrás de Camille com Draco e ao lado de Camille estava Larissa (N/A: Para quem não se lembra, ela e Camille se encontraram quando Camille tava indo para o café).

- Marcella, já arranjou par para o Baile? – Marcella olha para Draco.

- Sim, né Mille? Você vai com o Potter e eu vou com o Draco. – Draco sorriu.

- Ah, como você sabe que eu vou com o Harry?

- Ai, Camille, isso é evidente. Você e o Potter não se desgrudam, é incrível...

- Você não pode falar nada! Eu vivo com o Harry e você com o Malfoy!

- Nossa, eu não "vivo" com o Draco, não, ta? É amizade, coisa que eu acho que não deve ter mais com você e Potter...

- Claro que eu sou amiga do Harry, Mah.

Draco dá um risinho

- Ta bom! Como é o seu vestido?

- É longo e rosa bebê...

- Hm... Os meus 2 são meio prata, um mais longo e um mais curto, estou na dúvida...

- Você vai ficar linda com qualquer um deles, Marcella. – Disse Draco.

- Ah... Disse Marcella envergonhada

- AÊÊÊÊÊW! Que lindooo!

- Ai meu Deus, Camille.

- Que foi? O amor não é lindo?

Todos riram

- Marcella, não esquece do treino! – Disse Draco, preocupado.

- Claaaaaro que eu não esqueci!

Ele sorriu.

- Ow, Marcella, o treino do Harry é amanhã, vai comigo?

- Camille... Você ta louca? Como eu vou no treino da Grifinória? Pra que? Ver o Potter? Bebeu?

Camille riu e Draco também

- Ta bom, eu não pensei nisso... Ela sorriu

- Mas no jogo eu vou, evidente. Mas não vamos sentar perto, né.

- Pois é. Me recuso a sentar numa arquibancada verde e prata!

- Marcella riu e Draco também Mas é a arquibancada mais bonita, Mille!

- Ai meu Deus... Miga, quando você e o Draco começam a namorar?

Ah, ah, ah, Mille... Marcella estava vermelha, e começou a gaguejar

- Olha, a gente ainda não namora, sabe? Se isso acontecer, aconteceu. Mas eu nem sei quando! – Disse calmamente Draco.

- É, é... – Concordou Marcella

- Bem, eu percebi que não fui feliz com a minha pergunta. E que você, Marcella, vai perguntar o mesmo sobre o Harry e eu vou dizer logo a resposta "Breve!", ta?

- Nossa, hein, paixonite?

- É, eu gosto dele, mas não conta pra ninguém! Isso serve pra você viu, Malfoy?

- Nossa, hein, que estresse, pra que eu vou querer me meter nos namoros do Potter, Chang? Me diz!

- Sei lá...

- Então, gente, parem de discutir e ninguém vai contar nada a ninguém!

O professor entrou na sala e elas pararam de conversar.

- Hoje iremos aprender o feitiço Ex Adverso. Ele funciona como um feitiço espelho. Quando um feitiço está sendo usado no momento, você se concentra e fala Ex Adverso. Que tal fazermos um teste? – Ele olhou para a turma – Senhorita Chang. Que tal começarmos por você? Vá até onde tem a bola de cristal. – Camille se levantou e foi até onde havia uma bola de cristal – Essa bola de cristal aos poucos vai tirando sua magia, para isso você precisa se concentrar e falar em voz alta "Ex Adverso". Preparada? – Camille fez que sim com a cabeça. - Jogue o feitiço quando quiser.

Camille se concentrou bastante na bola.

- Ex Adverso! – Ela falou com voz alta.

No momento parecia que não tinha funcionado, até que ela viu a bola de cristal rachar e logo em seguida se despedaçar formando mínimos pedaços de vidros, que pretos de tanta magia ia ficando brando e transparente quando toda a magia foi devolvida a Camille.

- Muito bem Senhorita Chang. Mais 10 pontos para a Corvinal. – Ela sorriu e voltou a se sentar. – Que tal mais uma pessoa vir testar esse feitiço? Que tal o Senhor Malfoy? – Draco se levantou e fez o mesmo percurso que Camille. – Já sabe o que fazer, certo? Jogue o feitiço quando quiser.

Ele fez o mesmo que Camille e jogou o feitiço. O mesmo aconteceu.

- Parabéns Senhor Malfoy! Mais 10 pontos para a Sonserina!

O resto da aula inteira foi explicações sobre o feitiço Ex Adverso, como e quando usá-lo. Camille tinha conversado muito com Larissa. Tinha gostado bastante dela. Larissa também havia gostado muito de Camille.

Draco foi em direção ao campo de Quadribol junto com todos outros alunos da Sonserina, Marcella chegou ao campo poucos minutos após Draco, se sentou na arquibancada e ficou o olhando treinar. Na verdade, admirando a beleza que ela via nele. Ele procurava o pomo de ouro, mas não o achava. O resto do time fazia pontos praticamente o tempo todo estava muito bom esse ano. Tinham treinado muito, quase todos os finais de semana. Draco viu o pomo bem perto de Marcella, ela por seu lado levou um susto ao ver Draco voando muito rápido em sua direção. Ele pegou o pomo e rodopiou no ar.

- Você é muito bom, heim Draco! – ele sorriu.

- Depois de muito treino também. – Foi a vez dela sorrir.

- Malfoy! – Gritou uma menina bem longe deles dois. – solte o pomo e tente o pegar mais uma vez, mas bem mais rápido!

- Tá certo, tá certo! – Disse ele, gostava de ficar com Marcella, mas ali realmente estava difícil. Ele soltou o pomo e recomeçou a procurar.

Passaram a tarde quase que inteira jogando.

- Isso cansa! – Disse ele se jogando ao lado de Marcella.

- Você fica um gatinho cansado! – Ele riu.

- Eu não sou gato, não?

- Bem, é! Mas cansado fica mais ainda.

- Aposto que vocês já estão preparados para o jogo de depois de amanhã.

- Também acho. – Ele falou.

No dia seguinte, foi o treino da Grifinória, como Camille não tinha nada para fazer, foi ver o treino da Grifinória. Não sabia se iam deixar ela ficar ali, por ser de outra casa, mas valia a pena tentar. Foi andando em direção ao Campo de Quadribol e viu lá o time todo treinando. Ela foi andando calmamente até a arquibancada mais próxima que era a da Grifinória e ficou observando o treino. A Capitã se deu conta de que tinha alguém observando o jogo, e foi até Camille, seguida de Harry.

- Espionando Chang? – Falou ela sem muita simpatia.

- Não, apenas observando. Mas se não posso me retiro sem nenhum problema. – Falou Camille sorrindo para a garota.

- Vamos Anna, deixe a Mille assistir. – Harry falou indo em direção as duas. – Ela não teria motivos para espionar a gente.

- Se você diz... Pode ficar então Chang.

- Obrigada. – Camille que tinha se levantado e já estava preparada para sair do local, voltou a se sentar. – Obrigada Harry.

- De nada. Tenho certeza que você não iria ficar aqui para espionar.

- Não teria motivos para fazer isso. – Disse Mille ainda sorrindo, ela recebia o sorriso de volta.

Ela assistia o treino, mas muitas vezes ela parava de prestar atenção em tudo e ficava apenas observando Harry. "Como ele é bonito..." Ela pensava. "Simpático... Ah Mille, pare com isso, preste atenção no treino e não em todas as coisas boas que você vê em Harry." Brigava ela consigo mesma.

Harry olhava para todos os lados a procura do pomo, já tinha o pego duas vezes, mas duas vezes que demoraram muito tempo. Precisava ser mais rápido. "Vamos Harry, ache o pomo, vamos..." Ele falava para si mesmo. Viu uma bolinha dourada do outro lado do campo e saiu correndo atrás dela. "Ele voa muito bem na vassoura... E eu mal consigo levantar vôo" Ela pensava. Ao final do treino, Harry tinha pego mais duas vezes o pomo tornando o total de 4. Harry foi ao encontro de Camille.

- Mille, se quiser posso tentar te ensinar a voar hoje à tarde, o que acha?

- Tem pique para isso? – Disse ela entre risos. Ele pareceu pensativo.

- Acho que tenho. – Ela riu.

- Está certo então.

- Tem vassoura? Se não pesso a da Anna emprestada.

- Não tenho não.

- Me espere após o almoço no saguão de entrada.

- Tá bom, até mais!

- Até mais Mille. – Cada um foi em direção a mesa de sua casa.

Ambos almoçaram com muita tranqüilidade. Camille, junto com Cho, achava que ele iria desistir, mal sabia que isso era uma grande mentira e, que graças a ele, ela iria aprender a voar muito bem.

Após o almoço, como o combinado, Camille foi até o saguão de entrada, chegando lá, viu Harry com duas vassouras na mão. Ao ver ela, ele sorriu. Ela andou até ele. Ele entregou uma vassoura a ela, e os dois foram até o campo, até chegarem lá, os dois não tinham falado nada. Camille explicou a Harry o que sabia sobre o vôo.

- Tente levantar vôo, Mille. – Ela obedeceu, mas não obteve muito sucesso. Menos de um minuto no ar e ela quase caiu (Harry a segurou).

- Tem certeza que quer me ensinar, Harry?

- Tenho, mas se você tiver certeza que quer aprender.

- Tenho certeza, mas acho que está perdendo seu tempo. – "Se ficar mais perto de você for perda de tempo, quero perder todo o tempo que tenho na vida" ele pensou a encarando.

- Perda de tempo nada. Tente de novo, esqueça os problemas e o medo de cair, ou algo desse tipo.

Após várias vezes (várias mesmo!) tentando, Camille acabou conseguindo ficar mais ou menos 5 minutos no ar.

- Isso é um avanço. – Disse um animado Harry.

- Realmente, para quem não conseguia ficar nem um minuto! – Ela respondeu feliz.

Ficaram lá até o fim da tarde, ambos foram tomar banho e se reencontraram no jantar.

Camille descia junto com Cho para o jantar. As duas estavam bem animadas e Cho estava de boca aberta quando soube que Harry tinha conseguido ensinar a prima a ficar quase meia hora no ar.

- Mille! Não dá para acreditar! Realmente, ele é mágico! – Disse com um pouco de ironia na voz.

- Viu? Ele teve essa paciência! – Disse Mille entre risos.

As duas entraram no salão e Cho foi correndo até Rony e Hermione que estavam junto com Harry, levando Camille junto.

- Harry! – Cho gritou – Eu não acredito que você conseguiu! – Ele sorriu.

- Uma certa pessoa está me devendo um presente... – Disse ele olhando para Mille.

- Í é! Tinha esquecido, mas pode deixar que eu arranjo um jeito de comprar um.- "Um beijo seria um ótimo presente" pensou ele.

- Mille, o que pensa em comprar?

- Não sei, não sei, tenho que pensar.

- Jantem aqui conosco!

- Tá bom. – Cho e Camille se sentaram uma ao lado da outra. Mille de frente para Harry e Cho de frente para Hermione.

- Amanhã tem jogo, não é? Grifinória X Sonserina. – Fala Mione.

- Isso mesmo. Mas nosso time tá meio fraco, não treinamos quase nada! Estamos ferrados.

- Ah Rony, vocês vão ganhar com certeza!

- Espero que sim.

- A Mille é vidente!

- Eu sou?

- Não. Só tava tentando consolar eles. – Todos riram.

Ficaram o resto do jantar todo conversando e tentando tranqüilizar Rony e Harry com o jogo do dia seguinte.

---------

N/A: E aí?! O que acharam do capítulo? Deixem comentário plix!

Gaby - Obrigadinha! Miga, que bom que tá gostando da fic! Beijoss,

Mille-Chang

Thiago - Thi! Valeu migooo! Faz uma fic bem minha cara, viu? Beijos lindo!

Mille-Chang

Riiko - Oiê! Obrigada pelos elogios! Sobre o Draco, eu até concordo, mas quem tá fazendo sobre ele é a Mah. Então acho melhor nem me meter Obrigada novamente!

Mille-Chang e Mah Lestrange

Luly & Eric - Oiê! Miga e migo... Realmente... " e quando vai sair o cap. 2?? A fic de vocês tá bem engraçada. Beijosss

Mille-Chang

Lilli-Evans - Olááá! Faz isso com o Tiago mesmo! Hehehe Obrigada pelo elogio! Aí está o capítulo 2. Espero que goste! Beijusss,

Mille-Chang e Mah Lestrange

As Esquisitonas - Obrigadaaa! É... Realmente, falar de telefone, hehe Mas abafa "" Obrigada pela sua opinião e continue lendo e se puder comentando Beijosss,

Mille-Chang e Mah Lestrange


	3. Grifinória X Sonserina

**Capítulo 3 – Grifinória X Sonserina**

No dia seguinte, todos acordaram nervosos com o jogo que teriam a tarde, o tempo ajudava, pois não estava frio e nem quente, um dia muito bom para jogos de Quadribol.

Camille, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Cho, só se encontraram no final do café da manhã. Harry e Rony estavam muito nervosos, Camille, Hermione e Cho tentavam tranqüilizá-los, mas não obtiveram muito sucesso. Draco, por outro lado, estava calmo e muito confiante. Ele e o resto do time tinham treinado muito.

A manhã passou com muita rapidez, e logo era o almoço e em seguida o jogo. Todos estavam calados, tanto Harry, Rony, Hermione, Camille e Cho quanto Draco e Marcella. Draco nunca tinha sido de falar muito no jantar, mas com Marcella ao lado, isso mudara um pouco. Mas hoje, para a surpresa de todos, eles não falavam nada. Talvez fosse por causa do jogo, ou talvez fosse porque não tinham assunto, não sei dizer. O almoço passou, todos desejaram boa sorte a Harry e Rony, Camille deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Harry, ambos coraram. Marcella desejou boa sorte a Draco e foi para o campo. Camille, Hermione e Cho fizeram o mesmo. Afinal, todas queriam ficar bem na frente, gritar até perder a voz, fazer de tudo. Cho no começo achou que iriam parecer três loucas, mas acabou se acostumando com a idéia.

O jogo estava preste a começar. Os jogadores iam entrando aos poucos. Lino Jordan narrava o jogo.

- No time da Grifinória... – A torcida da Grifinória, Corvinal e algumas pessoas da Lufa-lufa berraram – Temos como capitã e batedora Anna... – ele apresentou o resto do time – e como apanhador Harry Potter!

Podia-se dizer que todos estavam "loucos". Gritavam sem parar.

- E no time da Sonserina... – ele fez uma careta e se ouviu berros de todos da Sonserina e alguns da Lufa-lufa. Ele apresentou o time todo. – E como apanhador temos Draco Malfoy! – Marcella, ao ouviu o nome dele começou a bater palmas o mais alto que conseguia, animadamente, e ele a olhou, sorriu... – E começa o jogo!

Todos deliravam nas arquibancadas! O jogo rolava já ia fazer 20 minutos e nada do pomo. Lino tornava o jogo mais... "Divertido" com suas reclamações. Grifinória estava ganhando 80 a 60. "Vamos Harry, ache o pomo! Rápido!" Pensava Camille. Foram mais ou menos mais 15 minutos de agonia, sem nenhum pomo o placar estava 110 a 90 para a Grifinória, ela ainda ganhava por dois gols. Lino quase xingava todos os sonserinos, Minerva reclamava disso o tempo inteiro.

- Vou arranjar outro narrador!

- Desculpe professora!

Foi isso quase o jogo inteiro. Quando Draco avistou o pomo saiu correndo em direção a ele, Harry percebeu um pouco de tempo depois.

- Malfoy está perto do pomo. – Falava Lino nervoso – Vamos Harry! Estão lado a lado quem irá conseguir? Vamos, vamos e... Sonserina vence!

Neste momento, Marcella sai correndo até o campo e dá um enorme abraça num Draco muito, muito feliz, que corou ao ser abraçado pela garota. E por uma fração de segundo ele a puxou para mais perto de si e ele deu um longo e profundo beijo. Quando tudo terminou ele disse à ela "Quer namorar comigo?" e ouviu um sonoro "Sim" seguido de outro beijo tão apaixonado quanto o primeiro.

Pansy veio furiosa tirar satisfações:

- Quem você pensa que é, Lestrange?

- Eu não penso, eu sou. E por sinal, namorada dele.

- O que????????? Impossível! Draquinho, é verdade??? – Disse Pansy desesperada

- Sim. E pra você é Malfoy, Parkinson.

- Duvidooooooo!! – Disse Parkinson

- Ah é? – Rapidamente ele deu outro beijo apaixonado em Marcella, que ao final deu um sorriso para Draco e uma cara nem um pouco simpática para Pansy.

- Sua, sua, sua... – Disse Pansy, vermelha.

- Não ouse me xingar, cara de buldogue. Ou sofrerá as conseqüências...

Nisso, Marcella deixou a menina lá, bufando de raiva, ao lado De Emília Bulstrode. Draco que ia ao lado de Marcella foi parado várias vezes para receber parabéns e cumprimentos dos Sonserinos, e até mesmo de outras casas. Com exceção da Grifinória, é claro.

Foram andando, e quando Marcella e Draco ficaram sozinhos ele disse "Eu te amo", e ela disse entre sorrisos "Eu também" e eles novamente se beijaram.

- Vamos entrar no Salão Comunal...

- Claro – Disse ele.

- Estou muito cansada. Nossa, nunca berrei tanto.

- Hehehehe... Eu também estou! – Disse ele sorrindo.

- Boa noite – Uma "boa noite" muito especial selado com um suave beijo.

---------------------------------------

Ainda no campo, um dos times saiu como se tivesse sido proibido jogar Quadribol durante os anos deles em Hogwarts, totalmente desanimados. Camille, Cho e Hermione foram correndo até Harry, que estava cabisbaixo. Sim, Grifinória tinha perdido, e o pior, tinha perdido para Sonserina! Harry não se conformava com isso. Atrás de Harry, caminhava um Rony muito infeliz.

- Não acredito! Perdemos para a Sonserina!

- É Harry, tínhamos razão... Viu como estávamos certos?

- Gente, eu não entendo muito bem como se sentem, mas vão existir outras vezes. Ora ganhamos e ora perdemos. E será isso para o resto da vida. No próximo jogo aposto que vocês iram vencer. – disse Camille, ela realmente não conseguia entender como eles se sentiam.

- É... A Mille tem razão. Vamos gente, se animem!

- Vou ter que subir na mesa e começar a dançar o "ulálá" para vocês se animarem? – Estavam no salão comunal da Grifinória. Todos olharam para Camille com cara de "Você não faria isso". – Eu faço sim! – Disse ela que entenderam a cara que eles tinham feio. – Só precisaria da roupa... O que é? Estão duvidando? – Todos fizeram que sim com a cabeça. – Então... Querida priminha, me empresta sua varinha? – Cho emprestou a varinha a Camille, que fez um feitiço.

Camille estava com uma roupa havaiana. E fez uma música (havaiana) tocar. Fez um "preparativo", subiu em cima da mesa. Preparou-se mais uma vez, e começou a dançar. Todos pararam para olhar. Todos riam muito dela, principalmente Harry e Rony. Tinha conseguido fazer eles rirem. Após um bom tempo dançando. Ela pegou de novo a varinha e vez voltar tudo ao normal. Virou para a "platéia" e disse...

- Pronto pessoal, o show acabou. – Ouviu-se um "Ahhhhh". – Semana que vem eu faço outro! – E agora se ouviu um "EEEEEEEEEE", Camille não fazia idéia de onde tirara tanta coragem para fazer aquilo.

- Mille, você é louca!

- Por um monte de coisa... Chocolate, morango... Ai... Que saudade de um morango... Ah... Também sou louca pelo... – Ela parou por aí. Os quatro olharam para ela. – Pelo meu cachorro!

- Mille, você não tem cachorro.

- Se estão querendo saber, vão ficar, porque EU não vou contar.

- Por acaso é pelo... Harry? – Camille corou muito rapidamente e Harry também.

- Ai gente, parem com isso! Estou com sono, tá bem? Boa noite.

- Boa noite! Responderam os outros. – Cada um foi para sua casa e dormitórios para dormir.

------------------------------

No dia seguinte, o humor de Harry e Rony, estava bem melhor do que o do dia que tinha anterior. O de Draco continuava maravilhoso, se não melhor. Novamente o grupo (Harry, Rony, Mione, Mille e Cho) se encontrou no café. Foi a vez de Harry, Rony e Mione se se sentarem à mesa da Corvinal.

- Mille... Você viu o beijão que o Malfoy deu na Lestrange ontem?

- Uhum, realmente formam um casal bonito, não concorda?

- É... Mas Mille, isso não pode vir a te causar problemas? Você sabe como os Malfoy são, né?

- Melhor que ela, não. Mas tenho noção... E por que problemas? Eles estão namorando e...? Afinal prima, eu sou amiga da Marcella e não do Malfoy.

- Tá certo, tá certo... – Camille sorriu.

- Mas Mille, se Malfoy se tornar um comensal pode levar Lestrange junto, e você sendo amiga dela... – Harry falou.

- Ela pode ser da Sonserina, mas isso não significa que virará uma comensal... Eu acho que não...

- Bom, vamos mudar de assunto. Está bem perto do baile, né?

- Sim Cho. Já tem par?

- Claro Mione, vou com Miguel!

- Você e ele estão andando mais... Juntinhos, heim? – Disse Mille olhando para a prima.

- Mille... Você não pode falar nada viu? Você e uma CERTA PESSOA, que por acaso se chama Harry, não se desgrudam também.

- Estamos sempre junto com vocês!

- Priminha, priminha... Não tente arrumar desculpa... – Disse Cho batendo a mão no ombro da prima como consolo. Mille cada vez corava mais.

- N... Não é desculpa!

- Adoro ver você assim!

- Assim como?

- Morrendo de vergonha!

- Ai que consolo! – Todos riram.

- Já falamos de eu e Miguel, Mille e Harry, Lestrange e Malfoy, agora só falta falar do Rony e da Mione.

- Opa! Deixem-me fora disso!

- Por que? Até o Harry já sabe que a Mille gosta dele. – Mille teve vontade de dar um soco na prima, Harry olhava diretamente para Mille - Agora está na vez do Rony saber da verdade!

- Que verdade?

- Fala Mione.

- Falar o que?

- O que você diz no dormitório faz anos!

- O que eu falo nos dormitórios faz anos?

- Que_ voc_...

- Retiro o que disse, não fala! – Disse com a mão na frente da boca de Cho.

- Então fala você.

- Não!

- Ai se existisse uma regra dizendo: Proibido constranger outros alunos. Seria tão bom! – Disse Camille apoiando o braço na mesa e o resto na mão.

- Mille, veja pelo lado bom... Harry...

- Sabe da verdade. – Ela completou.

- Isso... E o Rony...

- Também já sabe, e se não sabe tem noção. – Mione completou.

- Como vocês são espertas! – Harry e Rony se divertiam ao ver a cena.

------------------------

Draco estava sentado a mesa da Sonserina... Olhava o relógio e comia. O que tinha acontecido com Marcella? Quando ele menos esperava minha Marcella dançando animadamente ouvindo discman, e parecendo muito feliz...

- Oiiii! – Disse ela

- Oii! – Falou Draco – Dormiu bem?

- Maravilhosamente bem! E você?

- Também! Ta animada hoje, é?

- Muito!

- Tava ouvindo que música?

My Prerogative, da Britney Spears. Uma música muuuuuuito boa!

- Hehehe... Nunca ouvi! Mas deve ser boa, pra você gostar tanto!

- É ótima!

- Pô, quando você chegou todos os garotos ficaram te olhando...

- É?

- Aham... Além do mais, você tava que nem louca dançando, mas tudo bem, né. Mas eles devem estar é com inveja de mim, né? Olha a namorada perfeita que eu tenho!

- Eles já sabem? Do nosso namoro?

- Claro, Mah! É a notícia do dia! Todos falam disso! Aliás, um garoto aí da Lufa-Lufa disse "Parabéns, Malfoy, sua namorada é gata mesmo!" me deu um ódio, mas eu disse "É... Valeu, tchau!"

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sééério? Que loucoooo! E você é o mais ciumento, né? Hahahaha!!

- Pois é...

- Bom, vamos comer, ou melhor, eu começar, e você terminar!

- É... Marcella?

- Oi!

- Te amo!

- QUE FOFOOOOO! – Marcella olha pra trás e vê Mille.

- Ta louca, Camille?

- Não. É que é tão lindo isso!

- Ah, ta!

- Como todos dizem, vocês estão namorando! Afinal, pra que a Marcella chegaria tão animada na mesa? Malfoy, meu caro, parabéns! A Marcella é dura na queda! Em Beauxbatons uns alunos davam muito em cima dela e ela só esnobava! Tinha um que era gato, e ela não tava nem aí pra ele!

Todos riram

Camille voltou a comer em sua mesa. Passara ali só para dar um "alô", Marcella e Draco acabaram de comer, e foram de mãos dadas até a aula de DCAT. No caminho, Marcella encontrou umas amigas e foi um grupo de Sonserinos até a aula, que era com a Lufa – Lufa. Tudo ocorreu perfeitamente bem!

Cada um foi para a aula que tinha no dia. A primeira de Camille era Transfiguração e era junto com a Grifinória. Cho foi até a sala antes de começar a aula e quando Mione ia sentar perto de Mille, ela segurou o braço dela, e fez com que Harry sentasse ali e Hermione ao lado de Rony.

- Se comportem crianças! – Disse Cho como se fosse a mãe deles.

- Ok mamãe! Vê se senta ao lado do Miguel também! – Disse Mille.

- Não... Deixa ele lá no canto dele.

- E porque não deixou Harry no canto dele também?

- Porque vocês formam um casal bonito! E para vocês pararem de ter vergonha e falarem logo o que um sente pelo outro!

- Você fez iss com Miguel?

- Não!

- Vou fazer o mesmo com você.

- Um dia quem sabe. – Disse antes de sair da sala.

- Hoje é meu dia!

- Sentar comigo é tão ruim assim?

- Claro que não Harry.

- Ah bom. – Eles riram.

A professora entrou na sala de aula e começou a explicar a nova matéria.

-------------------------

Cho estava chegando a sala, quando percebeu que um garoto estava acenando para ela. Ela andou até ele.

- Cho, quer ser meu par no trabalho de poções?

- Claro Miguel!

- Senta aí. E os casaizinhos?

- Vão bem! E cheios de vergonha. – Ele riu.

- Eles têm que falar o que um sente pelo outro.

- Concordo. Mas isso ainda vai demorar um pouco pelo visto!

- É mesmo. – Ele riu.

- E a gente?

- O que?

- Nada não.

- Eu escutei certo?

- Não sei... O que escutou?

- "E a gente", foi isso?

- Não, não...

- Sabe, se fosse seria bom...

- Seria? Por que?

- Nada não... Você não disse aquilo.

- Ahhhh... Tá bom! Eu disse! – Ele sorriu.

- Será que isso responde sua pergunta? – Ele a beijou.

- Sim. – Disse ela sorrindo.

---------------------------------------

As aulas passaram e a noite chegou, todos jantavam. Harry, Rony, Hermione, Cho e Mille jantavam na mesa da Corvinal. Marcella e Draco na da Sonserina, obviamente. Faltava apenas mais um dia para o Baile e todos estavam animados. O assunto principal de todos era o baile. O dia? Bom, o dia foi como outro qualquer. As aulas foram tediosas, na verdade, nem todas foram. Teve uma aula, uma aula que não foi. A aula de Transfiguração para ser mais exata. Mille nem prestou muita atenção na aula. E podia jurar que Harry também não. Ambos tiveram que se sentar juntos. Harry tinha chegado atrasado e o lugar que tinha restado foi ao lado dela. Lógico que para ele aquilo era ótimo, mal sabia que para ela também era. Queria ter certeza se tudo o que Cho falava era verdade. Se Camille realmente gostava dele. E isso seria confirmado no baile. Mille tinha a impressão que o baile seria inesquecível, tento para ela quanto para Harry.

No trabalho que a professora mandara fazerem, Mille tinha sérios problemas, não sabia o que fazer com a varinha e nem o que dizer. Harry a ensinou, o jeito dele a encantava. E não é que ela conseguiu aprender? O resto da aula tinha sido bem normal.

Já no canto onde se encontravam Marcella e Draco, não foi muito diferente. Se sentaram juntos, como de costume. A única diferença entre eles foi que Marcella sabia como fazer a poção que o professor havia mandado. Ela era uma aluna que só tirava notas altas. Estudar nem era preciso, entendia as matérias numa velocidade incrível. Draco, mesmo sabendo que ela sabia fazer tudo direito, dava algumas dicas, o que ela até gostava, pois seria um motivo para Snape deixarem eles ficarem juntos.

No final do dia, todos estavam querendo dormir logo, para o tempo passar rápido e o dia do baile chegar. A hora do baile chegar.

------------------------------

N/A: Esperamos que tenham gostado do novo capítulo e as respostas dos outros comentários nós colocamos no próximo capítulo, ok? Muito obrigada pelos comentários! E desculpem a demora para postar esse capítulo! Desculpem mesmoooooo!

Mil beijos pra todos!


End file.
